RPG Weiss
by LiLi-K
Summary: No longíncuo e louco mundo de Hansenal nossos queridos Weiss largam a vida noturna para entrarem em uma louca aventura! CAP 4 ON!
1. Chapter 1

RPG Weiss

Por LiLi-K

Comédia/OCC/Lemon/AU/Nonsense/Paródia

Yohji x Ken/Aya x Omi/Schul x Nagi

Personagens:

Aya: Guerreiro

Yohji: Paladino

Omi: Bardo

Ken: Mago

Nagi: Mago negro

Farfie: Berserk

Schul: Ranger- Elfo

Crowford: Feiticeiro Malígno

Participações especiais:

Manx: Princesa

Birman: 1ª ministra

Persia: Rei

**ATENÇÃO!**

Obrigada pela atenção! XD

Mas agora falando sério! (como se fosse possível... ¬.¬) Esta fic contém elementos idiotizantes, foi escrita em um momento de alucinação por parte da autora, sabe como é, né? Muito chá de cogumelo, duendes por todos os lados... Comédia OOC (O Ken tá mais lerdo que o normal) Também possue elementos de paródia, por enquanto só copiei algo bem imperceptível de Sakura Card Captor, e mais pra frente pode ser que eu copie descaradamente! XD

**1ª Parte**

_;Reino de Mirêlia;_

Nas longínquas terras de Mirêlia, havia um castelo, o castelo de Mirêlia, onde havia um rei, o rei de Mirêlia, que tinha uma filha que era uma princesa, a princesa de Mirêlia. Nesse castelo também havia uma 1ª ministra, intermediária do rei, a 1ª ministra intermediária do rei de Mirêlia, que era a 1ª misnistra intermediária do rei de Mirêlia.

O povo de Mirêlia vivia feliz, o rei de Mirêlia era generoso, apesar de que o povo nunca havia visto o rosto do rei, apenas sua fillha, princesa Manx, e a 1º ministra intermediária do rei de Mirêlia, Birman.

Persia: Minha querida filha, como está sendo seu dia?

Manx: Oh! Papai, até que está sendo legal!

De repente, a 1ª ministra intermediária do rei, Birman, aparece ferida, na sala do trono.

Birman: Oh... Majestade... Estamos... Sendo atacados...

Persia: Mas quem atacaria nosso reino?

Birman: O... o... feiti...

De repente uma voz estrondosa ressoa: Eu! O poderoso, lindo, o feiticeiro Crowford, senhor dos ternos Armanis, e em breve, o senhor de todo o mundo de Hansenal! (sim, o que seria desse mundo se não tivessem Armanis?o)

Persia: O que? Como ousa? Eu sou o rei, o soberano do reino de Mirêlia! Você não pode me destruir! Você não destruirá o reino de Mirêlia!

Crawford: Bom, eu sozinho não vou conseguir, mas eu ressucitei os três demônios de Hansenal! Schuldig, o Ranger, que pode controlar as florestas, e tem um sotaque alemão! (Putz! Essa é a primeira vez que eu vejo um elfo alemão)

Farfarelo, o Berserk, muito habil com facas Ginsu, que ofereceu seu corpo aos espíritos da fúria e ódio, apenas para machucar Deus!(Berserks são humanos normais possuídos por espíritos da fúria, quando o espírito desperta no corpo de um Berserker, ele não pára de lutar até que todos os seus inimigos estejam mortos).E Nagi, o Mago negro, que tem poderes de... Um mago negro!

Persia: Meu Deus! Estamos fadados a desaparecer! Para sempre!

Crawford: Mas o ataque não vai começar agora, porque, não tem graça se vocês se entregarem sem lutar! Mas. até que vocês se armem, vou lhe tomar seu bem mais precioso!

Persia: Está falando do Armani de primeira linha que eu comprei?

Crawford: Não, não estou falando do seu Armani de liquidação! ¬¬

Persia: Na... Nani? Meus Armanis são todos de primeira linha! 

Crawford: Bom, eu estava pensando em levar apenas sua filha, mas já que você disse... VAMOS, PEGUEM TODOS OS ARMANIS DO REI DE MIRÊLIA! NÃO SE ESQUEÇAM DA PRINCESA!

Manx: Papai! Socorro!

Persia: OH! Céus... O que vou fazer, 1ª ministra Birman? Meus Armanis!

Birman: A única coisa que eu sei, é que eu estou morrendo aqui, desde o início da história, e não veio nem um mísero vassalo estancar meu sangramento, o tanto de sangue que já saiu já era para eu ter morrido! 

Persia: Oh! My!

Não muito longe dali...

Yohji: Há quantos dias estamos andando, meu fiel compenheiro Omi o Bardo?

Omi: Há muito que me esqueci

Nessa caminhada, de monte sofri

Dia e noite nessa penúria

Nenhum momento de luxúria!

Yohji: Maldita hora em que eu fui escolher um bardo como companheiro de viagem, podia ter sido um druida, mas não! Eu tinha que escolher um maldito bardo tocador de banjo!

1 mês atrás:

Yohji: Eu, Yohji, o paladino, terror das mulheres do reino de Mirêlia, estou pronto para começar uma jornada rumo ao desconhecido!

Faxineira: Kremiuza escuta, Kremiuza não liga!

Yohji: Oh! perdão!

cara1: Ei, ficou sabendo?

cara2: Não, o que?

cara1: O paladino Yohji, ele decidiu partir em uma jornada!

Yohji: "Hahá! Estão falando de mim! Com certeza, eles devem admirar minha bravura em desvendar os mistérios do mundo, e conhecer todas as mulheres de Hansenal!"

cara2: Que otário! Como ele pode trilhar uma jornada rumo ao desconhecido! Sem contar que ele é péssimo em manejar uma espada!

Yohji: "Na... Nani? Essas pessoas não sabem apreciar minha coragem, e por isso a invejam, dizendo calúnias sobre mim!" ¬¬°°

Voltando a realidade...

Yohji: Malditos! Nunca vou esquecer da humilhação! ; ;

Omi: A revolta em seu coração

Cresce cada dia de montão!

Yohji: MORRA!

POU!

Omi: Meu Banjo! Como pôde quebrar o meu banjo? Nhá! Daijoubu! Assim eu testo minha Arpa! o

Meu banjo se foi

Minha cabeça dói

Meu banjo se foi! (essa rima ficou podre! Nhá, tanto faz, não entendo de rima mesmo!)

Yohji: O que? Estamos de volta em Mirêlia?

Omi: De Mirêlia saimos

Rumo ao desconhecido

A Mirêlia voltamos

Com uma terrível dor de ouvido (?)

Ah! Quer saber, estou cansado de criar uma canção pra tudo o que eu tenho que falar! As rimas são pobres, e a autora é sem criatividade! Onde já se viu! Eu não estou com dor de ouvido! De fato essa autora é mongol!

LiLi-K: Nhá não seja por isso!

Omi é atacado por uma terrível dor de ouvido e é levado ao hospital do vilarejo principal de Mirêlia!

Omi: Que autora mais FDP!

LiLi-K: De repente ouve-se um estrondo, ensurdecedor, e Omi sente mais dor ainda!

Omi: AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAIIIIIIIIIIII! Tá bom, eu paro de te xingar! E de menosprezar seu trabalho! Mas porque que eu tinha que ser um bardo inútil?

LiLi-K: Eu estou mestrando esse jogo, sem contar que sou a autora da fanfic, meu forte é fazer as pessoas sofrerem, mas como não posso fazer isso na vida real, eu desconto em vocês!

Omi: Eu pensei que você nos amava... ; ;

LiLi-K: E amo, mas você já sofreu dores piores!

Bom, então, voltemos a história!

Omi já estava melhor de sua dor de ouvido.

Omi: Brigadu!

LiLi-K: Não tem de quê!

Yohji: Bom, já que você está melhor, vamos voltar para a nossa jornada!

Birman: Solenemente, o rei Persia convida todos os guerreiros, paladinos, e...

Omi: E Bardos!

Birman: Bom... Não sei se bardos serão úteis, mas é... E Bardos! Magos também, bom, isso não importante! O importante é que o banco real dá dez dias sem juros no cheque especial! (Putz... Essa eu desenterrei do fundo das profundesas mais profundas da minha mente!¬.¬) Bom, mas voltando ao assunto, o rei Persia, está a procura de homens valentes o suficiente para lutarem pelo resgate da princesa Manx!

Persia: Meus Armanis de primeira linha também!

Birman: É... E os Armanis de primeira linha do rei. ¬¬°° Vocês terão de enfrentar o terrível feiticeiro malígno Crawford! E a tríade do Demônio! (Tirei essa do Shurato! o)

Yohji: Hahá! Essa é a hora de eu me pronunciar e me apresentar para o salvamento da bela princesa, e...

Imaginação do Yohji

Manx: Oh! Oh! OOOOOOOOOOOOOOH! Senhor paladino da justiça loiro! OH! Mais! OOOOOOOOH!

Fim da Imaginação do Yohji

Birman: Alguém se habilita?

Yohji: Eu! O poderoso paladino Yohji! "Hehe! Admirem-me!"

cara1: Que atitude mais idiota!

Yohji: Na...nani?

cara2: Ei, você não era aquele paladino, que tinha dito que iria caminhar em uma jornada rumo ao desconhecido? O que você ainda está fazendo aqui?

Omi: Ele se perdeu e nós andamos por vários dias a fio, sem nem mesmo saírmos de Mirêlia!

Birman: Ei, você!

Yohji: E... eu?

Birman: é, você mesmo seu idiota, digo... Corajoso paladino, guerreiro da justiça, valente Sakura que aceitou esta missão!

Yohji: Liberte-se!\(o)/ (imaginem um Yohji SD, segurando um báculo e gritando isso! Não seria kawaii? )

Birman: Venha, eu levarei você a presença do rei!

Yohji: Vamos Omi!

Omi: Hai!

Então, o rei Persia ofereceu uma recompensa para o valente paladino que se dispôs a salvar sua linda filha e seus ternos! Yohji partiu em uma missão, ele, mesmo com seu péssimo senso de direção teria que encontrar a saída do reino de Mirêlia, e caminhar pelas vastas planícies e densas florestas de Hansenal!

Yohji e Omi foram caminhando, até que saíram dos domínios do castelo, já se passara metade do dia, eles caminharam por várias horas até que encontraram...

_;O Vilarejo de Zanto;_

Yohji: Veja Omi, chegamos ao vilarejo de Zanto antes do anoitecer! É um bom sinal!

Omi: Bom sinal de quê?

Yohji: de que meu senso de direção está melhorando a cada dia!

De repente uma jovem esbarra em Yohji e cái no chão.

Yohji: Tudo bem com você linda senhorita?

Jovem: Tudo bem, me desculpe...- A jovem vê a espada de Yohji- Por acaso você é algum guerreiro?

Yohji: Sou sim! E estou a serviço do rei! Tenho que destruir o feiticeiro malígno Crawford!

Jovem: Crawford? Aquele temível Crawford?

Yohji: Yep!

Jovem: Por favor, deixe-me ajudá-lo!

Yohji: Sinto muito bela jovem, mas uma mulher no grupo só pode atrapalhar...

Outra imaginação de Yohji

Jovem: Oh! Oh! OOOOOOOOOOOOOOH! Senhor paladino da justiça loiro! OH! Mais! OOOOOOOOH!

Fim da outra imaginação do Yohji

Jovem: Acho que eu seria de grande ajuda, apenas observe... ASAS DE FOGO!

De repente uma carroça de feno que estava atrás de Yohji desaparece em meio as chamas causadas pelo poder da jovem.

Jovem: Eu não sou uma garota- Tira o manto que cobria seu corpo, revelando-se um belo rapaz de pele morena- Prazer, eu sou Ken o mago!

Yohji: O QUE? Você é homem!

O paladino quase caiu no chão...

Nova imaginação de Yohji

-HUAHUAHUAHUAHUA! Não vai me comer Bravo paladino!

Yohji: sai correndo desesperado SOCORROOOOOOOOO!

Fim da nova imaginação do Yohji

Omi: Nosso paladino se deu mal

Achou que encontraria uma rosinha

Na realidade achou um paaaaaaaaaaaaaaau (que enfase nesse pau! XD)

Ken: Nossa! Um bardo!

Omi: Sim, eu sou um bardo!

Ken: Que coisa mais inútil!

Omi: ¬.¬

Yohji: "Hum... Até que olhando direito... Esse mago é bastante comível..." Bom, eu pensei... Aceito que você nos acompanhe nessa jornada rumo ao desconecido!

Ken: Rumo ao desconhecido! Pensei que nós fossemos caçar o feiticeiro Crawford... ó.ò

Omi: Rumo ao desconhecido iremos

Nos confrontar com o mal

Yohji queria uma rosinha

Na realidade achou um paaaaaaaaaaaaaau

Yohji: Eu ainda mato esse bardo...

Omi: aaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaau!

Ken: aplaudindo Nossa! Você canta tão bem, senhor bardo!

Yohji: se aproximando do mago Hum... Senhor mago... Quais são seus atributos?

Ken: Eu faço as coisas pegarem fogo!

Yohji: Mesmo? Isso é muito... interessante...

Ken: Ah! Sim! Quer ver! ASAS DE FOGO!

Ken jogou a magia tão perto de Yohji, que a amadura do paladino esquentou com extrema rapidez.

Yohji: AAAAAAAAAAAH! Tá quente! Tá quente!

Omi: Rola no chão Yohji!

O chão estava em chamas, e Yohji estava rolando nele.

Yohji: AAAAAAAAAAAH! Tá pegando fogo! Tá pegando fogo!

Ken: Droga! Isso sempre acontece... -.-

Yohji rolava no chão, como Omi havia dito para ele fazer, sua armadura estava realmente quente...

Trilha sonora de desalento ao fundo, e aqui iniciamos um flashback Omi tocando a arpa, enquato canta Fake Plastic Trees (eu sei... Essa música não tem nada a ver, mas foi a única música depressiva que eu encontrei nessa hora... ¬.¬°°°)

ken: Eu era um aspirante a Mago... Um garoto jovem, esperançoso... Que vivia no reino de Zarote, a leste de Mirêlia... lembro como se fosse ontem... Eu... Tão jovem, havia sido chamado pelo mago mais poderosode Zarote...

Mago: Ken, meu filho... Eu lhe passarei todo o ensinamento que você pode aprender...

Jovem Ken: Oh! Sim! Sim senhor mago de Zarote!

Ken: treinei arduamente para conseguir aprender magia... A primeria que ele me ensinou foi a magia de fogo... as Asas de Fogo... Mas infelizmente, em um dia fatídico de treinamento...

Mago: Ken, quero que você tente acertar aquela árvore com o sua magia!

Jovem Ken: Sim, senhor! ASAS DE FOGO!

Mago: Não ken! Nessa direção não! AAAAAAAAAAAAAH!

Aqui chegamos ao fim do flashback

Omi: Não me diga que...

Ken: Eu sem querer apontei a mira da magia para o mago, quando eu o ouvi fazer um som engraçado...

Omi: Som engraçado?

Ken: Sim... Era mais ou menos assim, ó: pum

Omi: ¬.¬

Ken: Sabe como é, né... Quando a idade chega, é impossível controlar os gases...

Yohji: ainda queimando Por favor! Alguém me ajude!

Omi: E o que aconteceu depois?

Ken: ele morreu... i.i

Omi: como assim morreu!

Ken: Ele não resistiu, minha magia...

Omi: Mas ele não era um mago poderosíssimo, como você disse?

Ken: Yep! O mais poderoso que já conheci na minha vida!

Omi: Nem quero imaginar como é o mais fraco... ¬.¬

Yohji: Socorrooooo! It's burning!

Omi: pelo menos você pode ajudar o Paladino alí, não pode?

Ken: Não!

Omi: O.O Como não!

Ken: O mago morreu antes de me passar as outras magias...

Omi: O QUE! O.O você só sabe magias de fogo!

Ken: É...

Yohji: SOCORROOOOO!

Omi: Precisamos de achar água!

Ken: E que tal se combatermos fogo contra fogo? ASAS DE FOGO!

Yohji: AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAH! Ele vai me matar!

Ken: É... Relamente não deu certo... Mas eu vi em algum lugar um cara combatendo o fogo contra fogo e deu certo... ..º

Omi: Precisamos andar de pressa, ou ele vai morrer e a história termina aqui! . 

Os dois saem desesperados em busca de água, deixando o paladino no chão se contorcendo, rolando, em meio ao fogo.

Voltam somente depois de uma hora, Yohji estava completamente sujo de fuligem, mas ainda vivo.

Yohji-- Paladino, perdeu 18 HP devido à magia de Ken

HP: 32/40

MP: 24/24

STS: Burned

Omi-- Bardo

HP: 35/35

MP: 20/20

STS: Normal

Ken-- Acabou de se juntar ao Grupo

Ken-- Mago

HP: 38/38

MP: 23/30

STS: Normal

E assim, os três bravos viajantes, seguiram sua viagem, rumo ao desconhecido... Quer dizer... à caçada de Crawford, o Grande feiticeiro malígno!

+ continua...+

LiLi-K Fujimiya

Iniciada em março de 2004 (eu acho... Essa fic fikou tanto tempo parada, que só Deus sabe... ¬.¬)

Por que eu tenho a imprassão de que se ALGUÉM ler esta fic, vai me matar com as coisas mais idiotizantes que vêm pela frente? u.u


	2. Chapter 2

RPG WEISS

Participações especiais:

Frodo

Sam

Aragorn

Nazgul

Marrin

pippin

Personagens da saga "The Lord of The Rings" de autoria de J.R.R.Tolkien

Parte 2

Resumo dos acontecimentos: O feiticeiro malígno Crawford invadiu o Castelo do Rei de Mirêlia, ferindo a 1ª ministra Birman, e raptando a filha, a princesa Manx, e a coleção de armanis de primeira linha do Rei. O valente paladino Yohji, aceitou a missão de ir recuperar os bens mais preciosos do Rei Persia. Ele partiu em sua jornada acompanhado por Omi o Bardo, seguindo até que finalmente encontraram o Vilarejo de Zanto, onde encontraram um lindo mago muito poderoso chamado Ken, o problema era que...

Yohji: O QUE! VOCÊ SÓ SABE MAGIAS DE FOGO! O.O

Ken: Yep!

Yohji: O.O petrificado

Ken: Não, essa magia eu não sei!

Omi: Que magia?

Ken: A de petrificar!

Omi: -.-°°°°

Yohji: -.- Mas, pelo menos sua magia de fogo é poderosa, né?

Ken: Claro! Quer que eu te demonstre?

Yohji: NÃO! Não é necessário! Já foi o suficiente o que vi por hoje!

Ken: Então tá então! Mas posso me juntar ao grupo de vocês, né?

Yohji: Só se você... Me mostrar, seus... Hum... Atributos...

Ken: Mas você mesmo não disse que já viu o suficiente por hoje?

Yohji: Não falo de sua magia... Falo de seus atributos físicos!

Ken: Hum... Meus atributos físicos... Tá ok!

Yohji: Sério!

Ken: Claaaaaaaaaaaro!

Yohji: Então, que tal irmos para trás daquela moitinha? Bem alí, ó. aponta para a moita

Ken: Tá bom então!

Os dois se encaminharam para trás da moita, Yohji queria realmente ver os... Hum... Atributos físicos de Ken...

Yohji: Nossa, senhor mago! Que belas pernas!

Ken: Eu as cultivei jogando muito futebol!

Yohji: Sério!

Ken: yep!

Yohji: "Nossa... Que belas pernas senhor mago... Hum... Que vontade de lambê-las... Deve ser delicioso mordê-las... Hum... "NÃO! NO QUE EU ESTOU PENSANDO! EU SOU YOHJI! O GRANDE PALADINO! TERROR DAS MULHERES DE MIRÊLIA, E MUITO EM BREVE, TERROR DE TODAS AS MULHERES DE HANSENAL!" Bom... Então, seu chute deve ser extremamente forte, não é mesmo?

Ken: Sim, é sim! Quer ver só?

Omi pega sua arpa, e começa a cantar ao fundo o tema de abertura de capitain Tsubasa, dando assim, mais emoção

Omi: Dragon Screama...

(Why I do? Why I do? HOO)

Dragon Srceama, Dragon Fevar

No question!

(eu sei que o original é Dragon Screamer e Dragon Fever, mas eu coloquei o Omi cantando assim que é pra ficar fiel ao original!)

Ken, eleva sua perna para trás, deixando-a absurdamente alta. (pense em seu calcanhar quase tocando na nuca!)1

Yohji: Nossa! Que alongamento... O.O "UHU! Com esse alongamento dá pra fazer muita coisa!" -

Ken: CHUTE DO TIGRE!

De repente, ele chuta com toda a sua força uma pedra, ela toma a forma de um tigre, devastando tudo o que há pela frente, fazendo-a bater em uma árvore, a pedra derruba-a

Omi: O.O

Yohji: O.O

A pedra não perde força, e continua seguindo seu curso, ela bate em um urso, que cái duro no chão, a pedra havia atravessado o corpo do dele.

Omi: O.O

Yohji: O.O

Ken: Acho que já temos o jantar... '

Sem perder força, a pedra continuou voando, até que finalmente, ela bateu em uma montanha cheia de árvores, e de lá saíram correndo vários animais desesperados, começou então um tremor de terra, e a montanha começou a ruir, caindo pedra sobre pedra.

Omi: O.O

Yohji: OO

Ken: Então, o que acharam?

Yohji: Vo-você está... você está no grupo...

Ken: Sério! YATTA!

Omi: por que está ainda com essa cara Yohji?

Yohji: Imagina se ele tivesse acertado esse chute no Big Balinese! OO 2

Omi: Seu chute de Trivela é brabo

Se transforma em um tigre alado

Vamos viajar com Ken o mago

E o Yohji se revelou como viado

Yohji: O que!

Omi: Não ponha a culpa em mim! A autora é quem escreve essas coisas! Não é minha culpa se ela é extremamente sem criatividade!

Ken: Ela me deu um chute ultra poderoso, e poder de fogo!

Yohji: Quantos anos você tem, doçura?-Vira-se para a autora

LiLi-K: Atualmente 18!

Yohji: Ótimo... então, isso significa que eu não preciso me segurar...

LiLi-K: OO O-o que! NÃO! Você não pode fazer isso! Não! Gasp... Waaaaaah!

Omi: Voltaremos após a cena de extrema violência do espancamento da autora!

Ken: Senhor Bardo, você tem muita habilidade com isso, não é mesmo?

Omi: Com o que?

Ken: Com a sua arpa, você toca muito bem, sabia?

Omi: Oh! Sério!

Ken: Sério!

Yohji: Pronto! Agora quero ver quem vai escrever algum versinho, dizendo que eu me revelei como viado!

LiLi-K: Dói... Dói muito... Ai... mas que você é enrustido, você é... Esconde debaixo da mesa

Yohji: Ora sua!

Omi: Yohji, SENTA!

De repente Yohji cái no chão.

Ken: O que você fez? Coitado!

Omi: É só a Koto Dama, que serve para acalmar o espírito dele quando eu digo a palavra senta!

Ken: Sério! Ah! Deixa eu tentar! SENTA

Tpof

Yohji: Ai!

Ken: SENTA, SENTA, SENTA, SENTA!

poft

poft

poft

poft

Yohji: FAZ ELE PARAR! Faz ele parar! meu Deus eu não aguento mais! Eu quero justiça! i.i Como podem permitir que uma doida faça de tudo comigo!

Após se divertir bastante, Ken decidiu deixar o senhor paladino da justiça em paz.

Omi: Ei! Já tá escurecendo! Precisamos de nos hospedar! Eu preciso de dormir, de tomar banho, de comer...

Ken: Tomar banho? Desde quando se toma banho em RPG? ô.õ

Omi: eu sou um personagem limpinho!

Yohji: tem razão! E o Big Balinese não pode ficar assim! Ele pode criar sebinho!

Não quero que ele fique fedendo e com sebinho!

Ken: É... tem razão!

Ninguém quer na realidade! XD

Bom, seguindo humildemente a história! Os três se reuniram caminhando pelo vilarejo de Zanto, procurando um bom lugar para se hospedarem. Estava escuro, e as tochas iluminavam a cidade. Nossos três corajosos viajantes, agora haviam parado em frente à grande porta do INN, que era conjugado com um bar.

Ao adentrarem, viram todos os tipos de pessoas, com suas variadas classes, e raças, em uma mesa mais para o centro viram quatro Hobbits sentados se divertindo, as canecas de bebidas não eram nem um pouco proporcionais ao tamanho deles.

Yohji: Olha lá, Omi! Eles são iguais a você!

Ken: Não, são não!

Omi: Obrigado ken!

Ken: O Omi é mais baixinho!

Yohji: HUAHUAHUAHUAHUAHUAHAUHAUAHUAHUAHUAHUAHUA!-Yohji explodiu em uma risada com o comentário- Tem, razão Omi! Lembra daquela vez que você esqueceu de depilar os pés!-HUAHUHUAHUAHUAHUAHUAHUAHUAHUAHUAHUAHAUAHUAHUA!

A risada do paladino chamou a atenção de todos os que estavam no bar.

Omi: para com isso!- dando um soco na barriga do paladino, fazendo-o parar de rir na mesma hora.-E eu nunca precisei de depilar os pés!

Um imenso Orc vinha caminhando na direção dos três olhando-os da forma mais mal encarada possível. Passou direto por eles esbarrando em quem estivesse pelo caminho.

Yohji: Que sujeitinho mais mal encarado!

Uma bela mulher ia se aproximando, carregando consigo uma bandeja.

Mulher: O que vocês desejam Viajantes?

Omi: Nós desejamos quartos, para que possamos pernoitar!

Mulher: Ah! Sim! É o que mais temos por aqui! Mas...

Omi: Mas?

Mulher: bem... é que temos apenas dois quartos sobrando! Aqueles Hobbits alí, alugaram o último quarto normal... e agora só temos dois quartos de casal...

Yohji: Hum... Não pode ser!

Ken: realmente não pode ser! Como pode! Teremos que ficar em um quarto de casal!

Yohji: Não! Não é disso que eu falo! Já reparou na mesa dos Hobbits! Eu acho que aquele Sam é apaixonado pelo tal do Senhor Frodo! E aqueles Marrin e Pippin! Eles não me enganam! Com certeza tem caroço nesse angu! Viram como eles dançam alegremente um com o outro!

Omi: YOHJI! Estamos resolvendo os problemas dos quartos! Dá pra prestar atenção! Bom, já que ninguém se pronunciou, eu pago a estadia em um quarto só para mim!

Mulher: Hum...-Olhando desconfiada para Ken e Yohji, então isso quer dizer que esses dois ficarão no mesmo quarto dividindo a mesma cama!

Yohji parou na mesmo hora com a discussão sobre o comportamento dos hobbits , virando-se e olhando assustado para a mulher do INN.

Yohji: O-o que disse! OO

Ken: OO

Omi: Bom, aqui está o dinheiro, então vou subindo para o meu quarto!

Omi foi se dirigindo para o quarto, alegremente, sem se importar com as reclamações dos outros dois companheiros, só queria saber de subir, e de tomar um gostoso banho relaxante, e se esquecer do tanto que caminhou, para finalmente sair da cidade principal de Mirêlia.

Ken: Vamos ter que dividir o mesmo quarto então!

Yohji: Hum... Senhorita taverneira... Sabia que tem um belo sorriso? Hum... Trabalhar nesse bar lotado de homens o tempo todo deve ser muito cansativo...-O paladino se aproximava mais e mais, chegando bem perto da mulher que os atendia- Se você quiser, eu posso tirar sua tensão... Basta você deixar que eu durma com você no seu quarto, que tal, heim?

Mulher: sinto muito, mas você viu aquele Orc mal encarado, que passou por vocês?

Yohji: Ah! Sim, sim, o que tem ele?

Mulher: Ele é meu lindo marido Adamatias!

Yohji: O.O

Ken: Bom, por mim tanto faz... Eu só quero dormir! Ei! Olha lá Yohji! O tal do Senhor Frodo desapareceu quando colocou o anél no dedo! O.O

Yohji: Que coisa, não! E o Sam ficou desesperado! Eu sabia! Tem alguma coisa entre os dois!

Mulher: Então se é só isso, são 5 moedas de ouro, por uma noite!

Yohji: Ah, sim... Tome aqui.

Ken foi subindo na frente para o quarto, andar para cima e para baixo carregando um cajado era cansativo! Yohji ainda tentava dar algumas investidas na taverneira, mas saiu de fininho assim que o querido marido dela, o lindo Orc Adamatias, chegou, agarrando-a de jeito, e carregando-a para os fundos da Taverna.

Yohji: É, senhor mago... pelo jeito esta noite seremos só você e eu...

O paladino loiro se encaminhava sorrateiramente para o quarto que teria que dividir com o mago. Começou a ouvir um barulho de dentro, pareciam gemidos... O que ele estaria fazendo! Deus! A imaginação foi a mil!

Vagarosamente ele abria a porta imaginando, o mago sem aquelas vestes enormes, completamente molhadinho, gemendo em êxtase, enquanto manipulava o próprio membro, chamando por seu nome, o nome do paladino Yohji.

Yohji: Ah... Que lindo deve estar...

Qual foi sua surpresa, ao ver o moreninho, suado, deitado no chão, enquanto treinava algumas flexões... Que decepção... ó.ò Mas não era de todo o ruim! O lindo mago, sem camisa, todo suado, gemendo...

Ken: AH! Você chegou!

Ken se levantou deixando bem a mostra o belo tórax e o firme abdômen.

Yohji: Ué! Você não foi tomar banho?

Ken: Ah! Achei melhor me exercitar primeiro, sabe como é, né? Se vamos partir em uma jornada, com certeza enfrentaremos muitos monstros, então nada melhor que treinar um pouco de resistência física, não acha?

Yohji: Sim... Tem razão...

O loiro olhava todo o corpo do moreno de cima à baixo, registrando em sua mente cada curva, daquele corpo tão belo à sua frente. Sentou-se na cama, olhando para o chão.

Ken começou a tirar o resto da roupa, revelando ainda mais o belo corpo que possuía, sem nem mesmo dar importância, se o paladino o observava, estava fazendo muito calor, então não era problema algum tomar banho na água fria, pelo contrário, seria delicioso de certa forma.

Yohji estava constrangido. Como podia Ken ficar tão natural na frente de um estranho? Ele havia tirado toda a roupa. Com um pouco de coragem, o paladino foi subindo o olhar, vislumbrando novamente as coxas tão bem torneadas, aqueles pedaços de carne tão macia, que fazia crescer uma vontade em si de morder, arranhar, agarrar, lamber (nem eu sei mais o que colocar... i.i Mas eu faria tudo com aquelas coxas... Ah, se faria...)

Ken: Tá tudo bem com você? Você tá estranho!

O paladino simplismente não conseguia tirar os olhos daquele corpo... Como poderia? Aquele corpo moreno magnífico, suado à sua frente... Olhava fixo, cada detalhe, como era lindo! De repente algo começou a se formar... Um líquido pegajoso, escorria, e escorria... Não era possível! Como poderia! Mais e mais daquele líquido se juntava, logo escorria, saindo de sua boca, caindo por seu queixo...

Ken: OH! Meu Deus! Você está bem, senhor paladino!

O mago o sacudia freneticamente, parecia estar em transe, Yohji não parava de babar . De repente o mago se afastou, virando de costas, abaixando-se ao chão, deixando tudo à mostra.

Yohji: WAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA!

Um jorro de sangue saiu de seu nariz. Acabara de ter uma violenta hemorragia nasal!

Ken: Dormiu... Bom, então vou tomar meu banho!

O paladino estava desacordado, deitado na cama, enquanto isso o mago estava dentro de um outro cômodo, tomando um gostoso banho.

Ken: Aquele paladino é muito atraente...-Pensava consigo mesmo-Hum... Mas com certeza, ele não deve gostar muito de mim... Depois do que eu fiz, com certeza ele deve ter ficado com raiva... Merda! Se eu fosse mais atencioso, com certeza eu teria aprendido outras magias... -.-

O mago começara a enxaguar o corpo, tirando toda a espuma do corpo, logo após enxugou-se, e vestiu-se com suas vestes para dormir.

Ken: Ai... Ken, como você pode ser tão baka! . As vezes fico com raiva de mim mesmo, por ser tão lesado, mas, fazer o que... Este é o meu jeito... -.-

Ele saiu do pequeno cômodo, encaminhando-se para o quarto. O paladino continuava inconsciente, completamente ensagüentado, devida a forte hemorragia nasal que sofrera. O mago preferiu acordá-lo, uma vez que seria estranho, se ele dormisse todo sujo de sangue...

Ken: Ei! Seu paladino, acorde!

Yohji:Nhawn... Nham... Que belas pernas senhorita maga... Hum...

Ken: Seu paladino, acorde, vamos!

Yohji: Hum... Quero lambê-las... Hunf

O mago encheu os pulmões de ar, respirou 1, 2, 3 vezes até que...

ken: **ACORDA LOGO, SEU PALADINO! ** . 

Ele gritou com toda a força que podia.

Yohji: AAAAAAAAAAAAH! Meu Deus! FOGO! FOGO! Onde estão os ladrões! ONDE ESTÃO OS LADRÕES!

Ken: Não há ladrão algum...

Yohji: E o fogo! Onde está o fogo!

Ken: Também não há fogo... -.-

Yohji: Então por que eu ouvi uma linda donzela gritando!

Ken: Não foi uma donzela... ¬.¬

Yohji: Não!

Ken: Não... ¬.¬

Yohji: Então, devia ser uma bicha...

Ken: Na- Nani! OO

Yohji: Culpe a autora!

LiLi-K: Culpe a autora... Culpe a autora... Vocês só sabem dizer isso! Eu estou aqui, calmamente jogando baralho com o Farfie, e vocês me culpam por seus próprios atos! . 

Yohji: Desculpe...

LiLi-K: Farfarello, sua vez de cortar o baralho... -.-

Farfie: Cortar! Sim, eu vou cortar! Eu vou cortar tudo! TUUUUUUDO! HUAHUAHUAHUAHUAHUAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAH!

LiLi-K: NÃO! NÃÃÃÃÃÃÃÃÃÃÃÃÃÃÃÃÃO!

Agora, voltaremos ao curso normal da história...

Enquanto isso, no quarto de Omi...

O bardo tocava calmamente sua arpa, e cantava.

Omi: At first I was afraid, I was petrified,

kept' thinkin' I could never live without you by my side

But Then I spent so many nights thinkin' how you did me wrong,

I grew strong, and I learned to get along

And so your back, from outer space

I just walked in to find you here with that sad look upon your face

I should've never changed that stiped lock

I should've made you leave your key

If I had known for just one second you'd be back to bother me

Go now go, walk out the door

Just turn around now, cause you're not wellcome anymore

Weren't you think I'd crumble, did you think I'd lay down and die

Oh no not I, I will survive

For as long as I know how to love I know I'll stay alive

I've got all my life to live; I've got all my love to give

And I'll survive, I'll survive

Hey, Hey!3

Enquanto isso, do lado de fora, uma figura misteriosa, ouvia o belo canto do bardo. A figura já estava alí a algum tempo, respirando o ar da noite de Zanto, observando o lua, quando ouviu aquele belo canto, que chamou-lhe a atenção...

Omi: I'll Survive, I'll survive

Oh... Hey, HEY! OO

De repente, o que o loirinho viu, foi a porta sendo violentamente aberta por seres sem face, cobertos por vestes negras, montados sobre cavalos negros, que bufavam.

Nazgul: Onde está o anél?

Uma voz assustadora se fez ouvir

Omi: OO

Nazgul: Onde está o anél?

Omi abaixou as calças

Omi: Doshiteeee...

Nazgul: eu quero o anél!

Omi: Não moço, minha dignidade não!

Nazgul: Vista essas calças, eu quero o anél, maldito hobbit!

Omi: EU NÃO SOU UM HOBBIT! . 

A criatura foi partindo para cima do garoto soltando um grito estridente, empunhando uma espada com uma lâmina completamente estranha.

Farfie: AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAH!

LiLi-K: Não, Fárfie, não é você... ¬.¬

Farfie: Desculpa... -.- Então, agora eu vou cortar o baralho! AAAAAAAH!

Ao ouvir o estranho grito vindo do quarto do bardo, a figura misteriosa, deu um salto espetacular, quebrando a janela, e entrando no quarto do garoto. Ela usou sua espada para defender o garoto, travando uma incrível luta, enquanto pela porta arreganhada, podia-se ver os quatro hobbits saírem de fininho, carregando o tão requisitado anél, acompanhado de um homem lindo, cabeludo, alto e barbado.

A luta continuava, entre a misteriosa figura, e a criatura de preto.

Omi: hey! Olhe alí! Aqueles hobbits fugindo! Um deles está com o anél!

Aragorn: Filho da...

O Nazgul virou, dando de cara com os hobbits fugitivos

Nazgul: Desculpaí, seu hobbit!

Omi: Eu não sou um hobbit! Eu sou um bardo!

Nazgul: Um bardo!

Omi: Sim!

Nazgul: Que inútil!

Omi: . 

O cavaleiro negro, saiu cavalgando pela hospedaria atrás dos fugitivos.

Omi olhou para aquela figura à sua frente, todo de preto, assim como o nazgul que estava em seu quarto.

Omi: O-obrigado... Obrigado por me salvar.

Figura: Que obrigado o que! Eu sou um gerreiro mercenário, então trate de me pagar!

Omi: O-o que!

Figura: É isso aí! Não é você quem tem que custear o tratamento caro da irmã mais nova que foi atropelada pela carruagem do rei malígno, Takatori! Então trate de pagar, pois não salvo ninguém de graça!

Omi: Bo-bom... É que minhas ultimas moedas de ouro,eu usei para pagar este quarto...

Figura: Você não tem nadinha aí?

Omi: Nada...

Figura: Nada mesmo?

Omi: Nada, tô lisinho!

Figura: ...

Omi: Gomen...

Figura: Olha. Senhor Bardo, devo dizer-lhe que me encantei com seu canto...

Omi: Sério!

Figura: Sim.

Omi: Que bom! Essa é a minha melhor habilidade! Mas, eu também me encantei com a forma que o senhor guerreiro manipula a espada!

Figura: Hn...-De repente um brilho de malícia surgiu nos olhos violeta da figura misteriosa- Mesmo?

Omi: Sim!

Figura: Hn... Então, se você não tem dinheiro, podemos contornar esta situação...

Omi: Como?

Isso vocês só vão descobrir no próximo e emocionante capítulo de...

Os Ossos do Barão! ÔÕ

Quero dizer, RPG WEISS!

BHUHUAHUAHUAHUAHUAHUAHUA!

BHUHUAHUAHUAHUAHUAHUAHUA!

Continua...

1 Vocês já viram que alongamento absurdo aqueles jogadores de capitain Tsubasa (Super Campeões) tem!

2 Essa nome, Big Balinese, eu pegay da fic "Wanted" da minha companheira de senzala, Ka-chan, ou Kaline Bogard, foi uma forma que eu achei de homenageá-la nessa fic! Falando nisso descaradamente fazendo propaganda Quem não leu a fic "Wanted" leia! Pois ela é muito boa mesmo! Puxa saquismo exacerbado P/ dizer a verdade sou fã das fics da Ka-chan! Ela tem um talento nato p/ coisa!

3 Eu não me contive, e tive que colocar o Omi cantando essa música! XD

Acho que é um fetiche! Falando em fetiche Outra propaganda descarada Não percam a parte 3 do primeiro capítulo da saga "Fetiches" Escrita por mim mesma!

_**comentem por Favor! (ambas as fics)**_

E uma dúvida fica no ar, e peço que reflitam sobre isso... Se o Ken² jogou na J-league, ele deve ter jogado como substituto do Wakabayashi no time do Tsubasa, não foi! Vocês viram no capítulo 4, akeles caras jogam igualzinho ao Huega e ao Oliver... Com certeza, antes de entrar na Weiss, o ken² fez um bico no anime Super Campeões! u.u é loucura da minha cabeça,ou vocês também acham isso?

P.S. O sanatório está lotado, então, nem pensem em me mandar para lá!

falando nisso, (como se o que eu vou falar agora tivesse algo a ver...¬.¬) obrigada ao pessoal da ML que votou na enquete de como o Aya apareceria na fic!

E lembrem-se COMENTEM! ONEGAI!

Faça a LiLi-K feliz, e COMENTEM! . 

Se for por falta do endereço do meu e-mail, aí Agora não tem desculpa! Então tratem de comentar esta fic, por favor!


	3. Chapter 3

RPG WEISS

Parte 3

Atenção: Por motivos de força maior, a autora não fará a reconstituição do capítulo anterior. Logo, pedimos a paciência do publico leitor, e como temos compromisso para com esse público, pedimos para que o Farfarello fizesse a reconstituição, para não deixar, você, leitor (a) na mão! Boa leitura!

Farfie: Bom, eu falarei, como eu abandonei o clero, e forneci meu corpo aos espíritos da fúria e do ódio, me tornando um berserk, somente para machucar a DEUS! Eu vou machucar a DEUS! Eu vou fazer DEUS chorar! YAYAYAYAYAYAYAYAYAYAYAYAH grito da Xena

LiLi-K: Barulho de descarga ao fundo Mas que porra é uma que tá acontecendo aqui! Farfie, era para você fazer o resumo do capítulo anterior, e não contar sua história de vida! OO

Farfie: EU VOU CONTAR COMO EU VOU MACHUCAR DEUS! EU VOU FAZER DEUS CHORAR SE EU FIZER ISSO!

LiLi-K: É para você fazer o resumo do capítulo anterior, você pode fazer isso?

Farfie: CLAAAAAAAAAARO! Bom, então, eu vou fazer o resumo da história

Após salvar Omi do Nazgul, a figura estranha iria fazer uma proposta para o garoto, e nesse momento, eu entrei no quarto e usei minhas facas ginsu para ferir os dois, depois, eu FERI DEEEEEEEEEEEEUS! HUAHUAHUAHUAHUAHUAHUAHUAHUAHUAHUAHUAHUAHUA!

LiLi-K: ó.ò Pobre alma... i.i Well... Então, eu mesma vou fazer o resumo, né? .

Após mostrar o super espetacular chute do Tigre, Ken foi aceito para entrar no grupo de viajantes, que estão em uma jornada rumo ao desconhecido, (que na realidade é bem conhecido) afim de lutarem e derrotarem o terrível feiticeiro Crawford. No vilarejo de Zanto, eles tiveram que parar para repousarem no INN, onde encontraram quatro hobbits viajantes, que haviam ocupado todos os quartos decentes do local, logo, Omi ficou com um quarto para si,o que fez com que Yohji e Ken tivessem que dividirem um quarto.

Assim, Yohji desmaiou com uma baita hemorragia nasal ao ver o mago completamente nu como quando veio ao mundo, depois de entrar no quarto! No outro quarto, Omi, o Bardo, que estava tocando a linda melodia de Glória Gaynor, "I will Survive", foi confundido com um hobbit e atacado pelo Nazgul, que estava atrás no anél, Omi pensou que o Nazgul estava atrás de outro anél... (Se é que vocês me entendem...) O Nazgul ficou extremamente furioso, e quando ia atacar o pobre e indefeso bardo, uma estranha figura, quebrou a janela, pulando para dentro do quarto, confrontando-se com o Nazgul, enquanto isso, os quatro hobbits e um humano, fugiam de fininho. Ao perceber sua burrada, o Nazgul foi perseguindo os reais ladrões e se desculpou com Omi. Omi agradeceu a estranha figura, mas mas como a figura era um guerreiro mercenário, que obviamente cobraria pelo serviço (e foi o que fez), Omi teve que se desculpar por não ter nem uma moedinha de ouro se quer, então a figura teve uma idéia...

Figura: Bom... Existem outros meios de você me pagar, se você não tiver dinheiro...

Omi: Ahn... É... Mesmo!

Figura: Oh! Sim, sim...

A figura se aproximava do garoto, mais e mais.

Figura: vamos fazer o seguinte... Você me mostra sua grande capacidade como bardo, que depois eu te mostro toda a minha capacidade, em manejar a minha... Hun... Espada...

Omi: Ah! Sim, claro! Eu posso fazer isso!

Figura: Certo... Então, comece!

Omi: Não, acho melhor deixar para depois de você me mostrar sua habilidade com a sua espada!

Figura: Muito bem, deixe-me mostrar minhas habilidades... hum...

A figura foi aproximando-se, aproximando-se, ficando a apenas alguns centímetros do rosto do bardo.

Figura: Está pronto?

Omi: Claro!

Figura: Certo...

O guerreiro mercenário jogou uma maçã no alto, sacando com uma incrível habilidade sua espada, desferindo vários golpes numa velocidade impressionante. Em questão de segundos, a maçã caiu no chão, cortada em cubinhos milimétricamente perfeitos (Exageros à parte).

Omi: Nossa... Senhor guerreiro mercenário... Como você é bom, em menejar a sua... Hum... Espada... Como ela é grande, ereta e imponente...

Figura: Gostou, é? Aceita salada de frutas? Se você quiser, eu posso te ensinar a manipular... A minha... Espada... E fazer... uma deliciosa salada de frutas... Com creme de leite... E... Tudo...

Omi: Sério! Quando?

Figura: olha no relógio solar de pulso Hum... Pode ser agora, eu tenho tempo Bom, então... Tire a roupa, senhor bardo.

Omi: Tirar a roupa! OO Pensei que fosse aprender a manipular a sua espada!

Figura: E vai, só que como você é iniciante, você vai precisar de ficar leve, e o tecido da roupa, prende um pouco os movimentos. Então, tire-a!

Omi: Ah! Então é isso! Tudo bem então!

Figura: Certo, certo.- Ele babava, literalmente, ao ver o garoto se despindo- Bom, como eu sou um mestre aprendiz, também vou ter que tirar a minha roupa, todinha.

Omi: Para deixar os movimentos livres, não é mesmo!

Figura: Sim, basicamente isso! Você aprende muito rápido, tenho certeza de que vai acabar adorando manipular minha espada, rápido, fundo, e forte...

Omi:Oh, sim! Aprendo com muita facilidade!

Figura: Tudo bem... Bom, então vire-se!

Omi: Mas...

Figura: É uma ordem, está tentando desobedecer o seu mestre!

Omi: Nã-não... Ah... Tudo bem...

O bardo virou, ficando de costas para o mercenário ruivo. A figura babava, mais e mais, como aquele bardo era gostosinho! Chegou mais perto, encoxando o bardo por trás, pegando-o de jeito, o garoto sentiu até as pernas bambearem.

Figura: Então... Eu vou introduzir todo o meu conhecimento em você, meu aprendiz...

O Mercenário sussurrou no ouvido do bardo, fazendo-o fraquejar ainda mais.

Omi: Hum... Senhor mercenário... Ahn... Ele é muito grande?

Figura: Sim... Tenho muito conhecimento, para introduzir em você, lentamente, sem pressa, vou fazê-lo entrar cada vez mais fundo, dentro de você, você vai senti-lo entrar e sair, mas depois, ele vai entrar completamente, e você nunca vai se esquecer dos meus ensinamentos...

O Mercenário, empurrou os quadris para frente, tocando todo o seu "conhecimento" nas nádegas do garoto, ouvindo-o gemer sonoramente, enquanto suas faces coravam.

Omi: Ahn... Quanto conhecimento... Ahn...

Figura: Calma... Você ainda não sentiu nada...

O mercenário levou sua mão para a frente do corpo do garoto.

Figura: Vou te ensinar os movimentos básicos de se empunhar uma espada...

Pegou com uma mão o membro de Omi, fazendo-o gemer de surpresa. Segurou-o firme, sentindo-o crescer em sua mão. Iniciou lentos movimentos de vai e vem, ouvindo cada gemido do bardo.

Figura: Assim, você começa a manipulá-la, com carinho... Movimentos muito bruscos machucam...

Omi: Ahn... Hai...

O mercenário manipulava o membro de Omi com total avidez, lentamente, aumentando um pouco a velocidade , enquanto empurrava seu quadril, esfregando seu conhecimento com mais vigor.

Omi:Ahnm... Como seu conhecimento cresce a cada instante... Acho que não vai caber...

A Figura se manteve calada, continuando a manipular o probre e indefeso bardo, até que por fim, jogou-o sobre a cama, e começou a introduzir lentamente seu membro, também conhecido como... Conhecimento!

O pobre bardo apertou os olhos, fechando-os com força, enquanto sentia seu canal ceder cada vez mais. Assim que a figura terminou de introduzir tudo, Omi gemeu sonoramente, então pôde sentir o homem começar a se mover.

A Figura fazia movimentos repetitivos com os quadris, enquanto sentia o canal apertado do bardo massagear seu membro.

Figura: Ah! Viu... Como ele cabe?

Omi não conseguia parar de gemer, sentia seu corpo todo responder a cada funda estocada, estremecendo e se retezando, mas ainda sim, nunca aprendera algo de forma tão... Deliciosa...

E assim foi, durante boa parte da noite, até quase quebrarem a cama, com a deliciosa aula de manejo de espada. Até que no final de tudo, só pode ser ouvido o grito de prazer do bardo.

-AAAAAAAAAAAAAH!

De repente, só se ouve mais um estrondo na porta...

Omi: É hoje que essa porta não para fechada... ¬.¬

Yohji: OMI! O QUE HOUVE! OO

figura: Bom, acho que já terminamos essa lição.

Yohji: Que-quem é vc!

Figura: Hum... Senhor bardo, depois a gente se encontra de novo, para eu te passar mais movimentos e posições!

Piscou um olho para o bardo e fugiu pulando pela janela.

Yohji: Quem era ele! O que ele fez com você! OO

Omi: No meu quarto ele entrou

Do Nazgul me salvou

A habilidade com a espada me mostrou

A manipulá-la me ensinou

De leve me penetrou

E dentro de mim gozou

E seu nome...

Não me falou...

Nem telefone...

Ele deixou...

Ken: Nós temos telefone no mundo de Hansenal!

Omi: Falei só para completar a rima... --

Ken: Ah! Tá!

Yohji: Olha só! Já está amanhecendo! Vamos ter que voltar para a nossa jornada!

Omi: Para a jornada voltaremos

O feiticeiro Crawford enfrentaremos

Yohji está fedendo a urubu

Mas nada se compara com a dor no meu...

Ken: Nossa! Então aquele estranho era mesmo bom, né!

Omi: Você não faz idéia... suspira

Yohji: Vou fingir que não ouvi ser chamado de urubu, porque eu realmente não estou com um cheiro apresentável...

Omi: Por que?

Ken: Ontem ele desmaiou na cama... E acabou não tomando banho!

Omi: Nossa! Seu porquinho!

Yohji: PORQUINHO! EU!

Omi: Não! Minha vó!

Vó do Omi: Heim! Brotinho? Onde?

Ken: HAHÁ! A velha Takatori não perde tempo!

De repente a vó de Omi avista Ken

Vó do Omi: Brotinho! Eu achei o brotinho!

Ken: Quem!

A velha com a boca muchibenta faz beicinho tentado beijar Ken.

Yohji: Hahahahaha! Sua vó é taradona ! HUHAUAHUAHUHAU

Vó do Omi: batendo a bengala na cabeça do Yohji tenha respeito pelos mais velhos! Que mocinha alta você é! - Surpresa olhando para Yohji- Mas no meu tempo, as mocinhas não tinham esse palavreado!

Yohji: Eu!... - Interrompido por outra bengalada

Vó do Omi: Aprenda a ouvir os mais velhos! E vá tomar um banho!

Yohji saiu do quarto de Omi resmungando, e batendo a porta

Vó do Omi: Essas mocinhas de hoje! Realmente não tem modos! Essa é a mocinha com quem você vai se casar Mamoru? Que vergonha! Ela não tem nem modos!

Omi: Mas vó... Eu não vou me casar com el... -interrompido por uma bengalada da avó- Ai!

Vó do Omi: Seu pai não te deu educação também não é?

Omi: Ele me...

Vó do Omi: dando outra bengalada Que vergonha! Como você pode querer se casar com a quela mocinha sem nenhuma educação? No meu tempo...

A autora preferiu cortar o diálogo, mas pense em sua avó lhe passando um sermão falando de tuuuuudo o que fazia na sua distaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaande juventude. Enquanto isso Ken apenas gargalhava em um canto. Mas parou no instante em que se sentiu sendo agarrado pelo pulso, e arrastado para fora do quarto, pelas mãos pelancudas da velha.

Omi: Vovó! O que está fazendo!

Vó do Omi:O que acha que eu estou fazendo! Eu vou levar meu brotinho para um quarto.

Ken: Quê!

ken tentava se soltar, mas a velha parecia mais forte. Arrasta o rapaz para outro quarto trancando a porta

Vó do Omi:É hoje meu velho Takatori, que sua velha tira o atraso!

Ao sentir todas as muchibas da velha encostando em si, ken entra em pânico gritando histéricamente

Ken: SOCOROOOOOOOO! ALGUÉM ME SALVE! ME TIREM DAQUI! UAAAAAAAAAAAAAAH!

De repente... Não mais que de repente...

Omi: Fez-se de triste o que se fez amante

E de sozinho o que se fez contente

Fez-se do amigo próximo o distante

Fez-se da vida uma aventura errante

De repente, não mais que de repente... 1

platéia aplaudindo

Homem 1: Sublime!

Homem 2: Deliciosamente Sativo!

Bom... Continuemos, o que eu estava narrando... de repente... Não mais que de repente... Os gritos do mago cessaram...

Yohji: Onde está o Ken!

Omi: Ele não mais pertence a nós...

Yohji: O que... mas como! Não me diga que ele... NÃO!

Omi: Sim!

Yohji: Não!

Omi: Sim!

Yohji Não não não não!

Omi: Sim sim sim sim!

Yohji: Sim!

Omi: Não! Digo...

Yohji: Ahahahaha! Te peguei!

Omi: chutando uma petrinha Pôxa vida... Sempre me pegam nessa!

Yohji: Agora onde está o ken?

Omi: Minha avó levou ele...

Yohji: QUE! Mas. Para onde!

Omi: Para o quarto!

Yohji: QUEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEE! OO Pobre Ken... --

Omi pega a arpa tocando a marcha fúnebre

Omi: Kenken, Kenkenzinho...- Interrompido por Yohji

Yohji: Não é tempo para isso! temos que salvar Ken!- Yohji com sua armadura branca, ergueu sua espada reluzente, e uma luz desceu dos céus dando-lhe o poder!- Pelos poderes de Glayscow (não sei como se escreve isso...) EU SOU YOHJI! O BÁRBARO!

Omi: An... Você... Não era... Um paladino!

Yohji: Detalhes pequeno Sancho, detalhes...

Omi: Yohji... vc não é Don Quixote! E EU NÃO ME CHAMO SANCHO PANÇA! E muito menos ando montado em um burro! E o Ken não é uma princesa! Ele é um mago!

Yohji: Como eu disse... DETALHES! Isso não importa! O que importa é salvarmos o Ken do mal maior! A Matriarca takatori! TAKATORI SHINEEEEEEEE!

Figura, aparecendo de repente na janela: Essa fala é minha!

Omi: Oh! Você veio me ensinar mais?

Figura: Agora não, tenho que procurar Takatori Reiji!

Yohji: huhuhuhuhuhu! Negando fogo!

Omi: Yohji! Vá logo salvar Ken!

Ken no outro quarto: AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAH!

A estranha figura saiu correndo, desaparecendo no meio da floresta, deixando o bardo e o paladino sozinhos. Yohji e Omi, sairam correndo para socorrer o mago, corriam contra o tempo, precicisavam ajudar o companheiro.

Novamente gritos eram ouvidos, o que desesperou ainda mais, o paladino e o bardo, que procuravam em todos os quartos desesperadamente, pelo companehiro de viagem, que havia sido raptado pela matriarca Takatori.

Omi: Santa Tetê Espínola Yohji! Onde você acha que o Ken foi parar?

Yohji: meus sensores aranha me indicam que ele está em algum local desse hotel!

Omi: Nossa... Como são úteis seus sensores... --

Yohji: segurando os sensores de captação espiritual Sinto uma forte presença perto de nós Omi...

Omi: Ouço gritos!

Yohji: mesmo! De onde eles vêm?

Omi: De lá! Aponta para a única porta que ainda não haviam aberto.

De dentro do quarto, ambos gritavam, tanto a Vovó Takatori, quanto ken, pareciam estar muito empolgados com o que faziam.

Yohji: Meu Deus! Isso é nojento! Não acredito que Ken esteja realmente fazendo isso!

Ken: IIIIISSO! AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAH! Perfeito!

Vó do Omi: meu Deus! Como vc conseguiu! AH!

Omi: Você está pensando no que eu estou pensando, Yohji! Você acha mesmo, que eles estão fazendo, o que eu acho que eles estão fazendo!

Yohji: Ken perdeu completamente a vergonha na cara!

Ken: AAH! Mais uma vez! Mais uma vez!

Vó do Omi: Eu não aguento mais! Isso é demais para mim! Ah! Como você tem energia!

Ken: Só mais uma vez! AAAAH! Eu estou quase lá... Só mais alguns impulsos... E eu chego lá!

Vó do Omi: Tenha dó de mim... Hum... Eu sou apenas uma velha senhora...

Ken: Você não parecia... Apenas uma mera velha... senhora quando me puxou para cá... Agora eu não vou parar... até eu conseguir!

Yohji e Omi ouviam bestificados do lado de fora do quarto, ambos falando aquelas coisas! Com certeza ken era um cavalo!

Vó do Omi: Ah! Mas eu nunca pensei que... Ah! Que eu cansaria tão rápido...

Ken: Isso! Isso! Ah! Isso! Só mais um pouco! GOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOL!

Vó do Omi: Ah! Deus! Você acabou comigo!

Ken: Hehehe! Eu sei que eu sou bom! Todos me dizem que eu sou o melhor! Agora fica de quatro! Tem que cumprir sua parte do trato, que é...

Derrepente a porta vai ao chão em um baque surdo, e Omi e Yohji saltam enfurecidos para dentro do quarto.

Omi: Se você ousar fazer isso com a minha avó, eu usarei meus poderes de bardo para te deter!

Yohji: ken! Nem mais um passo! Ou eu usarei minha espada em você!

Ken: OO O que! Do que vocês estão falando!

Omi: Que história é essa de você mandar minha avó ficar de quatro para você! Não vê que ela já está esgotada!

Ken: Foi o trato que fizemos! E eu só saio daki, depois de vê-la de quatro para mim!

Yohji: Meu Deus! No que você se tornou!

Omi: Seu safado comedor de velhinhas!

Ken: ÊPA! Paraí! Vocês podem me acusar de pedofilia! Tudo bem! Mas me chamar de comedor de velhinhas eu não admito!

Yohji: Onde está a avó do Omi!

Vó do Omi: batendo na cabeça de Yohji com a bengala Saia da minha frente! Sua mocinha atrevida!

Omi: Ue... Se minha avó está aqui... O que vocês estavam fazendo?

Ken: Ela queria jogar truco comigo! Mas eu não faço idéia de como é o tal de "zap na testa do pato" Então... Jogamos futebol de botão, com direito a algumas punições para os perdedores! Sua avó perdeu quatro vezes seguidas! Então eu queria vê-la imitar um cachorrinho!

Vó do Omi: Nunca me diverti taaaaaaaaaanto! desaparece num vulto

Ken: EEEEEH! Acho que agora podemos seguir viagem, né! Vamos seguir viagem então! Vamos vagar por Hansenal! Conhecer as planícies e planaltos! EEEH! Cada homem, mulher e criança!

Yohji: Bom... vamos seguir viagem...

Omi: Ken, amigo do coração

O mago que luta sem perdão

Ganhou no futebol de botão

Yohji rapaz brejeiro...

Yohji: OO

Omi: Tomou banho no banheiro

Agora não fede mais a urubu

Mas ainda me incomoda a dor no meu...

Ken: Você veio do brejo de Hansenal, Senhor paladino da justiça!

Yohji: Não! Apenas meu pai me levava lá, para caçarmos... Sapos... ¬¬

E assim, nossos valentes guerreiros seguiram novamente rumando rumo a jornada, rumo ao desconhecido. Embora tudo parecesse bem... Algo muito poderoso observava nossos heróis de uma forma... Digamos... Inconvencional...

...: HAHAHAHAHAHA! Eu tenho o poder ver tuuuuuuuuuuuuuudo o que se passa nesse mundo! Hahahaha! E vocês... Nunca chegarão a mim!

YOHJI-- PALADINO

LVL:2

HP:70/70

MP:24/24

STS:NORMAL

EXP:666

**LEVEL UP!**

KEN-- MAGO

LVL:2

HP:68/68

MP:56/56

STS:NORMAL

EXP:678

**LEVEL UP!**

OMI-- BARDO

LVL:2

HP:63/63

MP:44/44

STS:NORMAL

EXP:589

**LEVEL UP!**

1RPG Weiss também é cultura!

Detalhe... Um mero detalhe ressaltado... Sim, se vocês por acaso acham que o mercenário e o Bardo estavam nus na hora que Yohji e Ken invadiram o quarto, está certo! Pam pam pam pam pam! Mas qualquer coisa do tipo que vocês perceberem nessa fic, saibam que foi concertado por mágica! Ou seja! Antes de a Figura sair o quarto, ele magicamente foi vestido novamente! E o mesmo aconteceu com Omi! modo idiota de a autora justificar os furos na fic

Desculpa a imeeeeeeeeeensa demora, na escrita desse novo capítulo!' sabe como é... ¬¬ ficwriter preguiçosa

Mas lembre-se! Assim que eu escrever o cap 4, vcs terão mais um encontro com nossos... heróis? ô.õ

Aguardem as surpresas do próximo capítulo de...

Maria do Bairro!

eu queria ver Soraia queimada!

Soraia Queimada!

Porque Soraia me queimooooooooooooooooou!

E doeu!

See Ya!


	4. Chapter 4

**RPG Weiss cap 4**

**Atenção: **Digamos que neste capítulo você pode encontrar piadas que não entenda caso nunca tenham assistido o filme "O Exorcista" E por favor! As Fans de Brad Crawford não me matem! Porque as coisas desse capítulo são extremamente necessárias para a continuação da história... Se bem que nada nessa fic é necessário... O.o Só a autora... O.o Mas vai, né?

No capítulo anterior, Omi o Bardo e o Guerreiro mercenário Aya iniciaram seu tórrido romance, após uma deliciosa aula de... hum... esgrima... medieval... Com uma espada... Hum... consideravelmente... grande... ui...

Depois tivemos a presença ilustre da senhora Takatori, matriarca da família Takatori, avó de Omi, mãe de Shuuichi takatori, pai de Omi, que encontrou em Ken, um ótimo parceiro para se jogar futebol de botão mas não foi muito com a cara de Yohji, julgando-o uma mocinha sem educação! depois de se despedirem da simpática velhinha, os três seguiram seu caminho, encontrando novamente o guerreiro mercenário, que deu mais algumas aulas de... hum... esgrima para Omi... Finalmente então, aceitando se juntar ao grupo.

Então agora...

Schuldig: Agora... Tomamos posse do PC da ficwriter, e esta história agora estará focada em nós... vilões lindos, malvados, cruéis... Cínicos, sádicos...

Enquanto isso Nagi, passa na frente de Schuldig, apenas para ir ao outro lado do salão. O elfo ranger alemão ruivo telepara gostosão, fica olhando-o, observando-o fixamente...

Schuldig: e... pervertidos...

Nagi se curva, abaixando-o, quando de repente, apenas sente ser agarrado pela cintura, enquanto Schuldig move seu quadril, esfregando seu membro na bunda de Nagi.

Nagi: Uhn! O que está fazendo? Ficou louco?

Schuldig: Heh! O que foi, pirrálho? Eu não posso mais te comer não, é! - Continuou esfregando seu membro já duro na bunda do mago negro, quando de repente uma voz ressoa no castelo, completamente autoritária.

Brad: Venham à minha sala imediatamente vocês dois! AAAHNM! Estou tendo... Huh! Uma visão... Oh My fucking GOD! AAAAAAHNM...

Schul: maldito...¬¬

Brad: E não me chame de Maldito! Ahnm... OH! Eu também... Hum... previ isso! Oh deus! Andem depressa!

Schul: Não pense que escapará disso... você vai ver o que está lhe aguardando... Mago Negro... - Sorri de forma tarada e sarcástica.

Ambos vão caminhando até a sala do grande feiticeiro que usava um apetrecho bastante incomum para ter suas visões. No caminho o elfo ranger ruivo telepata gostosão, apertava as nádegas do Mago Negro enquanto caminhavam.

Nagi: Você pode parar com isso um pouco? Sabia que isso dificulta a andar?

Schul: Eu sei... Também sei que isso te irrita, caso contrário eu não seria ELFO RANGER RUIVO TELEPATA GOSTOSÃO que eu sou! . eu sei que sou! E eu sei que você sabe, que eu sei que você sabe que você sabe que eu sei que sabe que eu sou, caso contrário você não cederia com tanta facilidade!

Nagi: Eu só cedo com facilidade porque os outros dois são, um berserk fissurado por facas, e um feiticeiro Maligno lunático que usa um vibrador para prever o futuro! Eu preso pela minha saúde acima de tudo!

Schul: HAHAHAHAHAHA! Você pode dizer, o que você quiser... Mas você sabe, eu posso penetrar sua mente... eu posso entrar bem fundo nela, e depois sair... e entrar de novo... até que você me pede para ir mais rápido, então eu continuo a penetrar... E você me chama de gostoso... Eu sei, você pertence a mim! Não adianta você negar, mesmo que eu penetre sua mente... ou... outro lugar...-passa a mão na bunda de Nagi novamente, e lambe seus lábios.

Ambos chegam finalmente à sala do Feiticeiro Maligno.

Brad: OOOOOOOOOOOOH! fuck me! fuck me! OOOH!

Schul: Agora só faltou ele vomitar uma sopa de ervilhas! ¬.¬

Nagi: E girar a cabeça 360º...

Schul: O.O Mein Gott!

Nagi: KAMI SAMA! O.O

Schul: eu não vou limpar isso depois... O.o

Nagi: nem eu... AAAAH! Que nojo! 

Schul: Brad... é melhor parar com isso, caso contrário você vai ficar mais lunático que o Fárfie!

Brad se aproxima da janela do castelo negro e abre os braços.

Brad: I am the king of the WORLD!

Nagi: Ele vai tentar voar de novo?

Schul: O.o Acho que sim...

Nagi: Você se lembra do que aconteceu da ultima vez, não se lembra?

Schul: E como...

Flash Back

Brad: O Vibrador que tudo vê me deu outra visão futurística!

Nagi: O que foi dessa vez? Precisamos de dominar mais um reino para mais uma aquisição?

Brad: Não! Ele me mostrou que para eu ter poder eu precisarei voar!

Schul: Desde quando galinha voa?

Brad: SAPO!

Kapoft Uma nuvenzinha de fumaça aparece e de repente o elfo ranger ruivo telepata gostosão se transforma em uma... perereca! O.o

Brad: Continuando...- Pega uma lousa para desenhar todo o seu plano- primeiro, eu recito as palavras mágicas do meu livro. Manual de magia arrojada para feiticeiros malígnos que sabem o que é fashion hehehe! Eu sei o que é fashion! Eu me visto com ternos Armani! Bom, mas isso não é importante!- Pega a caneta mágica que funciona com luz negra mais conhecida como "Magic Pen", e começa o desenho de sua estratégia- primeiro eu recito as palavras mágicas.- desenha no quadro as palavras mágicas.

Nagi apenas observa, enquanto Schuldig saltita pela sala.

Brad: Depois eu abro meus braços e abano assim- começa a abanar os braços para cima e para baixo- e então vou a janela, e agora vem a parte principal...

Nagi: '''''(/OoO)/

Brad: Pelos poderes de Santos Dummond, eu vou voar!

O feiticeiro Maligno pula pela janela batendo seus braços...

Fim do Flash back

Nagi: O.O realmente espero que ele não tente fazer isso de novo!

Schul: Eu tb... não quero voltar a ajudá-lo a se alimentar por uma sonda como aquela novamente! 

Nagi: Hum... Não é só isso! Você tem idéia de como foi difícil fazer... Hum... aquilo com você transformado em sapo?

Schul: Hum... vai me dizer que você não gostou de sentir o geladinho e escorregadio? .

Nagi: Ui! Foi divertido... Eu tive algumas alucinações depois... Fikei viajando legal por muito tempo!

Schul: Hum... Se você quiser eu posso te arrumar algo escorregadio de novo... só que dessa vez é quentinho... Quer pegar para ver?

Brad: É ISSO! COMO EU NÃO PENSEI NISSO ANTES!

Nagi: O.o Como ele não pensou no que?

Schul: E eu sei lá! Eu é que não vou tentar invadir a mente de um insano! u.u

Brad: É isso! Sempre foi isso! E sempre será isso!

Nagi: Sempre será o que! O.o

Brad: COMO EU SOU BURRO! 

Schul: Só nos diga uma coisa que a gente já não saiba...¬.¬

Brad: SAPO!

Nagi: De novo não! Lá vamos nós outra vez! E eu que estava querendo que ele me agarrasse hoje... i.i

Brad: É isso!- Tira o vibrador de dentro de si e dá um beijo nele- Obrigado! Só você me entende vibrador que tudo vê!

Nagi: Eca! Que nojo! você sabe de onde você acabou de tirar isso! 

Brad: É isso! para eu dominar o mundo de Hansenal, eu terei que destruir os guerreiros que estão tentando pegar de volta os ternos Armani que eu roubei do rei de Mirêlia! Eu preciso do sangue daquele paladino!

Nagi: Você diz isso porque não é você quem vai lutar contra eles! ¬¬

Brad: CALADA! fui eu, o poderoso, magnânimo, estrondoso, supérfulo, feiticeiro Maligno Crawford quem libertou vocês! então cale sua boca e obedeça minha ordem! Caso não queira que eu te coloque para dormir com o Berserk! 

Nagi: 

Brad: Agora pode se retirar! E tire esse sapo daqui!

Nagi se dirigiu para a porta de saída da sala, pegando Schuldig em seu colo, levando-o até seu quarto.

Brad: Olha para o canto da sala, onde o Berserk estava sentado- HUHUHUHUHU! Agora somos só eu e você aqui...

O mago negro colocou o sapo sobre a cama, e então pegou um vidrinho.

Nagi: dessa vez eu estou preparado...

joga o pózinho mágico no sapo, que volta a se transformar no elfo ranger ruivo telepata gostosão.

Schul: Hum... Dessa vez você não quis brincar com o sapinho, é?

Nagi: Bom... prefiro ver a coisa escorregadia e quentinha que você disse que deixaria eu pegar...

Schul: HAHAHAHA! Quer que eu te mostre uma coisa que eu encontrei neste castelo velho?

Nagi: O.o O que você achou aqui, além de teias de aranha e poeira?

Schul: Espere um minuto...

O Elfo ranger ruivo telepata gostosão começa a correr suas mãos pela parede procurando o tijolinho solto

Schul: Achei!-Aperta o tijolo que abre uma passagem secreta- HAHAHAHA! A câmara de tortura do castelo! Olha só!

Haviam alguns esqueletos jazidos amarrados, ou então acorrentados, correntes por todos os lados, e ainda mais e mais teias de aranhas, muita poeira, e um cheiro não muito agradável.

Nagi: Eca! Você quer transar aqui! Esse lugar fede! Broxa qualquer um!

Schul: Acha mesmo que eu quero transar com você aqui! Não, não, não! Tem algo além... algo muito além...

Nagi: E onde está esse "Algo além"?

Schul: Além, muito além! u.u

Nagi: Tá, mas o quanto além?

Schul: muito! u.u

Nagi: tá, mas o quão muito além? Além muitíssimo além?

Schul: não, está aquém do muitossimo além! Mas está além!

Nagi: Tá bom porra! Eu sei que está além! 

Schul: Não só além, eu disse que está muito além!

Nagi: Ok... Então... vamos além... muito além...

Schul: Isso! Bom garoto! Venha...

O Elfo ranger ruivo Telepata Gostosão pegou a mão do Mago Negro puxando-o para mais dentro daquele calabouço, onde havia uma incrível escuridão, nada se via, mas dava-se para ouvir um som... um som contínuo, um som continuamente contínuo que continuava a tocar sem parar.

Nagi: ei... quando vamos chegar no lugar?

Schul: A questão não é quando... E sim por que?

Nagi: Pensei que você soubesse o por quê de você querer me levar para lá, não?

Schul: Sim...

Nagi: Que som é esse?

Schul: É o vento!

Nagi: Não... Não é o vento... Eu conheço o som do vento, e o vento faz "Fuuuuuuuu" E não "Tunx tunx tunx tuntuntunx tunx tunx tuntuntunx"

Schul: Eu ouço os sons da natureza, e também sinto o chamado dela quando necessário! u.u

Nagi: e você está sentindo e ouvindo o chamado dela agora?

Schul: Sim! u.u

Nagi: mesmo? E o que ela diz?

Schul: que eu preciso achar o banheiro urgentemente antes que eu molhe minhas calças! u.u

Nagi: OO'''''

Schul: isso... Assim... Hun... que delícia...

Nagi: u.u Não esquece de balançar!

Schul: oh sim... claro!

Nagi: Agora podemos continuar seguindo em frente?

Schul: Ah! Claro!

Eles continuaram andando nos corredores escuros até que finalmente...

Piririm Piririm Piririm, alguém ligou pra mim

Piririm Piririm Piririm, alguém ligou pra mim

Quem é?

Sou eu bola de fogo, e o calor tá de matar  
E é na praia da barra que uma moda eu vou lançar

Vai me enterrar na areia?

Não, não vou atolar

Vai me enterrar na areia?

Não, não vou atolar

Tô ficando atoladinha

Tô ficando atoladinha

Tô ficando atoladinha

Nagi: ¬¬ Não acredito que além do calabouço do castelo haja uma casa de baile funk! 

Schul: Ja Mein Häschen, ja!1

Nagi: É a sua! Vai xingar sua mãe! Elfo desbocado! 

Schul: Scheiße! Geschlossenes De Bumsen herauf dich Bastard! 2 Agora sim eu te xinguei! u.u

Nagi: Não vi dirferença! u.u A gente nunca sabe quando vocês alemães estão brigando ou conversando normalmente! u.u

Enquanto os nossos amados vilões discutiam sobre os modos de linguagem do nosso amado, idolatrado, salve-salve, elfo ranger alemão ruivo telepata gostosão, uma sombra se aproximava por trás deles quando começou a tocar uma música...

Sou a Barbie Girl

Se você quer ser meu namorado

Fica ligado, presta atenção

Na minha condição

É diferente, sou muito exigente

Anda Barbie, vamos Barbie

Sou assim uma flor delicada demais

Minha cor preferida é o rosa

Uma loura legal e que sabe o que quer

Decidida, fatal, mas dengosa

Você pode me ganhar

É só fazer o que eu mandar

Sou a Barbie Girl

Se você quer ser meu namorado

Fica ligado, presta atenção

Na minha condição

É diferente, sou muito exigente...

Brad: AAAAAAAAAH! –Solta um gritinho gay- Essa é a minha música! Ela é o que há! O

Schul: ô... É a sua cara mesmo... ¬¬°

Nagi: Depois daquela magic pen e do vibrador que tudo vê eu não duvido de mais nada! u.u

Schul: Uhun! u.u Por que nós obedecemos mesmo a esse cara?

Nagi: Sei lá... boicotamos ele?

Schul: hun... não... Ele é muito emozinho... pode ser que depois ele comece a chorar pelos cantos e jure vingança! u.u

Brad: AAAAH! É do novo CD da Kelly Key! É do novo CD da Kelly Key!

Schul: Vc tem magia negra... vc pode usar alguma magia de teletransporte pelo amor de gott?

Nagi: Acho que eu dô conta...

Schul: Pelo menos vamos nos ver a salvo! u.u

Nagi: Com certeza! u.u

Enquanto Brad continuava tendo ataquinhos emotivozinhos por causa da música que segundo ele "lhe causava orgásmos múltiplos" Schul e Nagi saem de fininho se teletransportando para algum outro lugar mais divertido.

Enquanto isso, na sala de tortura no alto da torre...

Farfie: Ganço!

Li: Não é ganço Farfie, é pato!

Farfie: YAYAYAYAYAYAYA!

Li: OO

Fárfie: Minha vez de cortar o baralho!

Li: todo seu! TTTT Lá se vai outros deck...

Fárfie: Posso usar a banheira de acido nele?

Li: É para cortar, não para fazê-lo se desintegrar!

Fárfie: YAYAYAYAYA!

Li: A vontade! TTTT Meu deck novinho...

Manx: Ei! Vocês não sabem fazer mais nada além de jogarem baralho não?

Fárfie: eu sei jogar pessoas em banheiras de ácido e cortá-las em picadinhos!

Li: Eu escrevo fics...

Manx: Dois inúteis! u.u

Li: Não! Não somos Bardos para sermos inúteis

Omi: eu ouvi isso! 

Manx: Nossa! Ele é um Bardo?

Li: Deus quis assim! u.u

Fárfie: DEUS VAI MORRER!

Manx: Que inútil! u.u

Omi: Que droga! Eu também ouvi isso! 

Voltando aos nossos amados vilões escorregadios...

Schul: Hun... Aqui parece ser um bom lugar!

Nagi: Eh...

Schul: hun... Mago negro gostosão... vem cá para o seu ranger ruivo... -Schul agarrou Nagi e os dois foram se embolando se beijando, se amassando, praticamente se comendo enquanto a porta se abria.

Manx: Que que é aquilo alí!

Li: São os dois se comendo, não tá vendo?

Fárfie: Eu quero comer também!

Li: Você não pode! u.u Você já tem um caso com o Brad que eu sei! u.u

Farfie: YAYAYAYA!

Li: Cansei! Eu vou vagar errantemente pelo mundo de Hansenal também! 

Fárfie: E agora? Com quem eu jogarei truco!

Li: Joga com essa ruiva estranha aí! u.u

Manx: EEEEEEEEPA! Ruiva estranha não! Princesa Manx! Do reino de Mirêlia com muito orgulho!

Li: Que seja! Pelo menos você não é um bardo! u.u

Omi: QUE DROGA! 

Li: Então vou me indo então! Tenho mais coisas para se fazer! See ya!- some na poeira.

Manx: Droga... Vocês são os sequestradores mais entediantes que já vi em toda a minha vida!

Schul: OH- ja! Ich soviel gehend zum Du Arschloch! 3

Nagi: AAHN! Eu não sei… Ah… o que você disse… Mas… Hun… Isso… Não importa agora… Mais… Mais!

Manx: Que nojo! Eles vão mesmo ficar se comendo aqui onde a prisioneira está presa!

Fárfie: Vamos, minha vez de cortar o baralho!

Schul: OH-! Ich liebe deine Bohrung

Manx: ainda bem! Nem quero saber o que ele está dizendo!

Fárfie: Ele disse que ama o seu buraco. 4

Manx: O meu buraco!

Fárfie: É!

Manx: OO

Nagi: Isso! Isso! Mais forte! Hun...

Manx: Eles não tem vergonha de fazer isso na frente dos outros!

Fárfie: -Saiu para brincar de matar borboletas-

Manx: AAAH! Só tem louco aqui! Papai! Venha me buscar! TTTT

Enquanto isso, no castelo de Mirêlia...

Persia: BUAAAAA! Não é justo! Aquele feiticeiro malígno roubou meus armanis! TTTT

Birman: E sua filha também!

Persia: Quem precisa de uma filha quando se tem ternos finissimos da Empório Armani!

Birman: veja pelo lado bom... Você ainda tem seus óculos Ray-ban!

Persia: Mas eu quero os meus ternos! Maldito Crawford! Você vai pagar por isso!

Birman: Vamos... deixe de dar xiliquinhos! Você ainda tem um reino para governar!

Persia: Não! Isso é trabalho da primeira ministra!

Birman: eu sabia! Sempre sobra para mim! A única coisa que você faz é gravar uma fita de vídeo para passar no telão real para que seus súditos assistam, e se eles não gostarem das novas leis é em MIM que eles atiram as pedras! Que belo rei você é! 

Persia: Meu público me ama! E eles amam quando eu mostro minha sombra, e fico imitando bichinhos nela!

Birman: Aff! Tá, tá... então EU vou governar o SEU reino! ¬¬ Mas que fique bem claro, um dia você vai chorar a minha perda!

Persia: Apenas meus armanis me fazem falta!

Voltando ao castelo do Mau... três horas depois...

Nagi: Oh! Oh... você vai me matar... Oh!

Schul: ja... Ja... Ja... 5

Nagi: Hun... Schul...

Manx: Deus do céu! Eles praticam sexo tântrico!

Schul: Hun... Mein Häschen!

Manx: "Nossa… O elfo ranger alemão ruivo telepata gostosão é mesmo bom de cama!" OO

Nagi: Ahnm... eu vou...

Schul: hun...

Nagi: AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAH!

Schul: OH- ja! Ich mit!

Manx: Pensei que eles nunca iriam acabar!

Fárfie: -Brincando de tiro ao alvo com as adagas-

Nagi: Oh! De novo... Hun...

Schul: Ja wieder… Ich gehend, dich bis morgen zu essen 7

Manx: Caralho! De novo! OO

Enquanto isso, no baile funk do calabouço...

Brad: Sou cachorra, sou gatinha!

O feiticeiro estava todo feliz dançando no trenzinho

Brad: Glamurosa, rainha do funk.. AAAH! Minha música! O

Depois de tantas estripulias ele cai completamente bêbado no chão, e é pisoteado pela massa de bailarinos fogosos que não paravam ao som daquela erm... magnífica música...

Schuldig e Nagi continuaram transando até o dia seguinte com Manx como espectadora, mas ele se quer notaram a princesa ruiva do reino de Mirêlia na sala.

Brad: - senta-se na cabeceira da mesa- Bom, eu chamei vocês três aqui porque estou pronto para fazer nosso plano de acabar com o grupinho de infelizes que estão vindo em diração ao castelo do Mal para tentar nos destruir. Nagi, não vai se sentar?

Nagi: Muito fácil para você me perguntar isso, né?

Schul: Hehe... por que não senta qui no meu colinho mein Kind? 8

Nagi: Odeio quando você começa a falar alemão... TTTT 9

Brad: Silêncio! Meu vibrador que tudo vê me deu a visão além do alcance, e eu tenho um plano que afastará para sempre esses malditos insetos do nosso caminho...

Mas isso vocês só poderão ler no próximo e intrigante caminho de...

A saga de Yohji o Barbaro!

Omi: Ele é um paladino... ¬¬

Li: Detalhes pequeno Sancho, Detalhes...

Omi: Eu não sou o Sancho! 

Nazgul: Onde está o anél? Eu quero o Anél! Me dê o anél, seu Hobbit!

Omi: e vamos nós outra vez... -- SOCORRO! SENHOR MERCENÁRIO! TTTT

1 Sim meu coelhinho, sim!

2 Merda! Cala a merda da sua boca seu desgraçado!

3 muito feio para traduzir! OO Mas seria basicamente uma fala de filme pornô.

4 Desde quando ele aprendeu a falar alemão! OO

5 sim... sim... sim... Sim! O Schul fala alemão quando transa! U.U

6 Oh sim! Eu gozei!

7 Sim, de novo... Eu vou comer você até amanhã

8 Minha criança

9 Quando um elfo Ranger Alemão Telepata Ruivo Gostosão Praticante de Sexo Tântrico começa a falar em alemão perto de você significa apenas uma coisa... Ele está com fome... Muita fome...

Qualquer erro de tradução, CULPEM O GOOGLE!

AAAAAAAAAAAALELUIA AAAAAAALELUIA!

Terminei o cap 4! Pode ser que não tenha fika tão engraçado quanto eu queria... mas eu tentei! Gomen pela imensa demora! So Sorry! TTTT

A Mestra com carinho! TTTT Amo-te muito, sabia?

Final da fic dedicada à minha querida Su, que adorou o Omi e o anél! XD


End file.
